If I was More Honest
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Jika saat itu aku lebih jujur pada perasaanku, mungkin saat ini kau masih ada di sini bersamaku…  Song-fic Sunao na Niji  Warning! Sho-ai!


Title : If I was More Honest

Author : Aqua Freeze

Fandom : NARUTO

Character : Naruto

Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masahi Kishimoto

Song : Sunao na Niji (ending song Naruto Shippuden)

Summary : Jika saat itu aku lebih jujur pada perasaanku, mungkin saat ini kau masih ada di sini bersamaku…

Song-fic Sunao na Niji

**Warning! Sho-ai!**

**If I was More Honest**

_/Kodomo no koro mita niji wo_

_Ima miageru to nana iro de wa naku_

_Yagate kiri ga kakari/_

_[If I look up now for the rainbow_

_I saw as a boy_

_There are no longer the seven colours_

_Only mist and fog]_

Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini. Tempat di mana ada air terjun dengan patung Hokage Pertama dan Madara Uchiha di kedua sisinya.

Aku melihat ke atas, berharap ada pelangi yang tercipta dari bias cahaya matahari di percikan air terjun. Pelangi yang sering kulihat saat aku masih kecil.

Tapi, jembatan tujuh warna itu tidak menampakkan dirinya padaku kali ini. Hanya kabut dan kabut yang terlihat.

_/Jikan wa sugi kawatte yuku_

_Kimi wo sagashitemo doko ni mo inai_

_Me wo toji, kokoro hiraite/_

_[As time passes by and the world around me changes_

_No matter what I search for you, you're nowhereto be found_

_So, I close my eyes and open my heart]_

Aku duduk di atas batu besar dan melihat sekelilingku. Ternyata lingkungan di sekitar sini sudah berubah. Pohon-pohon yang dulu rusak akibat pertarunganku dengan Sasuke, kini sudah tumbuh lagi dengan lebat. Patung raksasa di kedua sisi air terjun pun sudah diperbaiki, meski retakannya masih terlihat.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua yang ada di sekelilingku telah berubah. Tempat ini dan juga teman-temanku. Mereka semua sudah bertambah kuat. Kurasa, aku pun sudah berubah.

Tapi, meskipun semuanya sudah banyak berubah, keinginanku untuk membawa pulang Sasuke ke Konoha masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Bahkan sekarang keinginan itu lebih kuat.

Aku menutup mata dan membuka hatiku.

'Sasuke, kau seperti pelangi yang ingin kulihat saat ini. Kemana pun aku mencari, aku tidak berhasil mememukanmu,' gumamku dalam hati.

_/Mata nagamete mitemo nanimo kawranai no ka_

_Tashikamete mitai/_

_[I need to know, If I gaze up again_

_Will things different this time?]_

'Saat kubuka mataku nanti, akankah semua jadi berbeda kali? Saat aku melihat ke atas lagi, akankah pelangi itu muncul? Saat aku mencarimu lagi, akankah aku menemukanmu, Sasuke?'

_/Sunao ni narereba kono kiri ga hareru to_

_Kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu/_

_[Maybe, If I was more honest, the fog will fade away_

_So. I pray, screaming that wish deep within my soul]_

Mungkin, jika saat itu aku lebih jujur pada perasaanku, pertarungan denganmu di tempat ini tidak akan berakhir seperti sekarang ini. Kau pasti tidak akan pergi ke tempat Orochimaru dan tetap berada di sini, bersamaku.

"_Daisuki da yo, Sasuke" _

Seharusnya kata-kata itu sudah kuucapkan padamu sejak dulu. Tapi, meski sekarang sudah terlambat, aku terus meneriakkannya dalam hatiku dan berharap suatu hari nanti kata-kata itu akan sampai padamu.

_/Nanika wo nakushiteshimatta koto de sou_

_Te ni shita mono wo kitto arun darou/_

_[When you lose one thing_

_You gain another, don't you?]_

Orang bilang, saat kau kehilangan sesuatu, kau akan mendapatkan yang lain. Tapi, aku tidak manginginkannya. Bagiku, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya. Siapa pun tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hatiku. Tidak ada yang bisa, bahkan laki-laki yang dimasukkan ke tim ku untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke itu.

_/Dakedo mada bokura wa otona ni tomadoi_

_Ikite yuku sube sagashiteru/_

_[But still, no matter how often the adult confuse us_

_We'll keep looking for the right way to live our lives]_

Orang-orang tidak mau mengerti perasaanku. Mereka selalu menyuruhku untuk berhenti saja mencari Sasuke. Tapi, meski semua menyuruhku untuk menyerah, aku tetap tidak akan menyerah. Sampai kapan pun aku akan terus mencarinya.

Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan orang katakan tentang aku karena bagiku, ini adalah jalan ninjaku. Jalan yang harus kutempuh untuk bisa bersama Sasuke.

Perlahan aku membuka mata, melihat ke atas, lalu tersenyum.

"Pelangi,"kataku.

Ya. Fenomena yang jarang terjadi itu kini muncul di hadapanku. Keindahan tujuh warna yang tertata rapi dalam bentuk lengkungan itu memberiku harapan baru. Sebuah harapan yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

"Kali ini aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan membawamu pulang ke Konoha, SASUKEEE !" teriakku sangat keras, hingga burung-burung yang tadinya hinggap di pepohonan beterbangan.

-END-

**NOTES : **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!^^ Song-fic ini terlalu pendek ya? ^^a

Habisnya, aku tidak punya banyak waktu menulis yang panjang. Dikejar deadline komik! T,T

Maaf aku tidak bisa menulis fanfic shonen-ai yang bagus…

Komentar/kritik/saran?


End file.
